The Gift of a Mother
by Novawings
Summary: Okay, this is my second ever fanfiction. BL. Basically, Leena inheirits something from her mother and remember that little girl from the chainsaw man episode? she's in here too. PERMANENTLY UNFINISHED
1.

Author's Notes

  
  


Welcome to my second ever posted fanfiction! And my first B/L fanfiction! Chances are likely 

  
  


that there will me fluff, but not too much, as well as oocness. And this story has a plot line other 

  
  


than the romance! The other thing is, I don't know anything about guns and stuff like that, so I 

  
  


use the generic terms such as guns and weapons. I have to live with the cartoon network dub too, 

  
  


so spare me flames. I don't know if this story will make sense or not, or if it's even any good. 

  
  


So it is your job as the readers to review and tell me what you think or else I won't know! K? Got 

  
  


all that?

  
  


Disclaimer: one more thing, I don't own zoids. Such the tragedy. 

  
  


"Alright Layon, we beat you, now give me back my daughter!" Doc shouted over the com-link. 

  
  


You think that Layon would have given up on the whole idea of kidnaping Leena, their side 

  
  


usually ended up worse off. 

  
  


"You'll have to come and get her Tauros, she's under anesthetic, so you know that means you'll 

  
  


have to leave a zoid here!" Layon laughed his usually maniacal laugh and closed the com-link. 

  
  


Tauros looked at the screen in disbelief. Layon was right. There was no way that Leena could 

  
  


piolet a zoid when she was drugged. Let's see... which zoid to give up?

  
  


The Liger 0? Yeah, that's a great idea! Let's give up the ultimate x and listen to the fit Bit has 

  
  


afterward! That's the best idea ever! (A/N: if you can't tell, that was sarcasm.)

  
  


The shadow fox? No, Tauros was not going to give Layon the satisfaction of getting his creation 

  
  


back. Besides, there was no way they could ever get another one. 

  
  


The Raynos? Umm... No. It was the only air zoid they had and they would have trouble finding 

  
  


another one. 

  
  


Which meant that Layon kept the gunsniper which was already in his possession and Doc would 

  
  
  
  


have to listen to Leena's ranting and raving when she got home. Oh well, some things couldn't 

  
  


be helped. But there was another zoid for her...

  
  


"Bit?" Doc paged him over the com-link. 

  
  


"Yeah Doc?" Bit said from the Jager. 

  
  


"Can you go get Leena? According to Layon, she's under anesthetics so you'll have to carry her 

  
  


out." 

  
  


"WHAT?! Doc, where's she gonna sit?!" 

  
  


Doc sighed. "I don't care Bit, you've got the fastest zoid right now, so GO GET HER!"

  
  


"But what about her gunsniper?" Bit whined. Maybe inside he didn't really mind having to go 

  
  


get Leena, but if he let the rest of them know he would never hear the end of it. 

  
  


Doc sighed once more. "It has to stay with Layon, there isn't any choice in the matter. Just go 

  
  


bring her home Bit." 

  
  


"Okay Doc." 

  
  


Bit took off in the direction of the Whale King. Layon had said he wasn't going to wait for them, 

  
  


he had places to go and people to see. And off course we all believe him don't we? Once again, 

  
  


sarcasm. 

  
  


Bit set the Liger in the right direction and turned on the ion boosters. (Is that what they're 

  
  


called?)

  
  


He soon reached the whale king which stopped momentarily and set down a ramp for the Liger to 

  
  


enter by. 

  
  


Bit went in hesitantly, "If anyone gets too close, you know what to do, right Liger?" Bit then took 

  
  


off the safety which prevented the Liger from using its weapons without consult, so the Liger 

  
  


could take care of itself. (A/N I hope that made sense, basically when the Liger wants to attack, 

  
  


it has to run it by Bit first with the safety on. But when the safety is off, it can attack without 

  
  


asking him, does that makes sense? I made it up myself.)

  
  


Liger roared, although he wouldn't have any piolet but Bit, he still liked having the freedom to 

  
  


fire his weapons without consult. 

  
  


Bit jumped out of the cockpit to meet the waiting Layon. 

  
  


"Well, I guess the gunsniper with be staying with me." Layon smiled a little. 

  
  


"Yeah, yeah, where's Leena?"

  
  


"This way." Layon turned and lead Bit to a small room where Leena was lying on a bed 

  
  


unconscious, but looking otherwise unharmed. 

  
  


"She'll be out for another few hours." 

  
  


"Yeah right, thanks." Bit carefully picked up and cradled Leena. His voice dripped with sarcasm, 

  
  


he didn't like seeing Leena look so helpless. It was even worse than seeing her mad. Because 

  
  


when she was mad, at least Bit knew she was okay. 

  
  


Leena wasn't that heavy and Bit had no trouble carrying her back to the Liger which some of 

  
  


Layon's assistants were eyeing warily. 

  
  


Seeing Bit with his hands full, the Liger dropped its head down to the floor so Bit could enter 

  
  


without trouble. However, once he did it took him a minute to figure out how to piolet the Liger 

  
  


while holding Leena. Then he realized that was the solution. He would just have to hold her in 

  
  


his lap while giving verbal commands to the Liger. He momentarily let go of her while the 

  
  


restraints were lowered over her head. 

  
  


"Alright Liger, let's go." 

  
  


The Liger took off into the desert toward the hover cargo. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Layon smiled down at the note in his hand. 

  
  


Layon~

  
  


I know that you and my husband never saw eye to eye, but I need you to make sure that 

  
  


my daughter Leena with get 'it' when she's ready to piolet it. I'm trusting you, my friend, with 

  
  


this task. I don't know if my husband would give it to her without outside influence. I know that 

  
  


she can do it. Please.

  
  


~Lily 

  
  


A/N. I don't know if that's Leena's mother's name, I'm making it up. And that is why Layon 

  
  


kidnaped Leena, so that he could take the gunsniper and she would get 'it.' 


	2. 

Author's Notes

  
  


I realize that chapter one isn't really that interesting, so I uploaded chapter two! Actually, as I'm 

  
  


typing this, I'm wondering exactly how much sugar I was eating because I think a lot of it spilled 

  
  


into the fanfiction. And I don't think this is even the worst of it. Thanks so much for the 

  
  


reviews! I'm sorry, I don't mean to insult the dub, I just get frustrated 'cause I can't spare the 

  
  


money for the original japanese with subtitles. Please review more! I love getting reviews 

  
  


because it means that I'm not just typing this for no reason. 

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. If I did, I would buy my own mansion so that I don't have to deal 

  
  


with my younger siblings. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Hey! Slow down a little would ya? She doesn't have any restraints!"

  
  


The Liger growls back to Bit. Translation: She might as well, you're holding her tight enough.

  
  


Bit blushes and glares at the Liger, but doesn't loosen his hold on Leena. 

  
  


He looked down at her. Her head had drooped onto his shoulder. 

  
  


'She really is pretty.' Bit admitted silently. 

  
  


However, his thoughts were rudely interrupted by mocking sing-song growls from the Liger. 

  
  


Translation: Bit and Leena sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G...

  
  


"SHUT UP!" Bit yells.

  
  


The Liger doesn't heed Bit's so politely put request, and continues...

  
  


Translation: First comes love, then comes marriage...

  
  


"I SAID SHUT UP!" 

  
  


The volume of Bit's voice increases as does the shade of red that covers his face. 

  
  
  
  


Then a soft groan escapes Leena and Bit immediately abandons his argument with the Liger to 

  
  


attend to her. 

  
  


She tilts her head back away from Bit's shoulder and blinks a few times. 

  
  


"Bit?" Her voice comes out as barely a whisper. Her eyes are half closer and she seems 

  
  


disoriented and confused. 

  
  


"Shh, it's okay Leena, we'll be home soon." Bit says in the most reassuring way he can. 

  
  


This puts Leena at ease so she lays her head back on his shoulder and falls asleep once again. 

  
  


Bit looks at her yet again, this time with a somewhat proudly possessive look in his eyes. 

  
  


That's when the Liger started up again. 

  
  


Translation: (Can't you people guess yet?) Bit and Leena sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G...

  
  


"Would you shut up?!" Bit's face quickly turns several different shades of red, each one deeper 

  
  


that the last. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Bit was very out of place. 

  
  


Usually he occupied his days with fixing the Liger, eating, sleeping, as well as fighting with 

  
  


Leena. 

  
  


Well, the Liger was in top condition, he was full (A/N I think that's possible), he had just taken a 

  
  


nap and Leena was still walking around half awake. 

  
  


It was odd, Leena didn't chase Bit for stealing her food or steal his. And the weirdest thing of all 

  
  


was that she hadn't yelled at her dad for losing her zoid. Yet. 

  
  


Doc said Leena was just suffering from lack of energy, it was one possible side affect of the 

  
  


drugs Layon had given her. 

  
  


But Leena had a feeling, in some part of her heart, she knew that something was going to happen. 

She just didn't know what it was. 

  
  


Anyway... with all of his usual activities impossible, he took to following Leena around so that 

  
  


when she regained full consciousness he could annoy her. He helped her when she needed him to, 

  
  


and kicked Harry's butt out of the hover cargo every half hour. 

  
  


Two days after Leena got back from Layon's she was beginning to act somewhat like her normal 

  
  


self, she had at least regained some of her energy. Unfortunately for Doc, enough energy to get 

  
  


after him about her zoid. 

  
  


"HOW COULD YOU?! THAT WAS MY ZOID! WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITHOUT A 

  
  


ZOID, HUH?!"

  
  


"Calm down dear." was Doc Tauros' reply. "We're on our way to pick up your new zoid right 

  
  


now." This cheered Leena up enough so that she stole Bit's brownie.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Hey Tauros! What are you doing here?" 

  
  


Doc grinned up at a man who was working on a zoid. 

  
  


"Hey Alex, I'm here for 'it'"

  
  


The man know as Alex climbed down the latter that was propped against the zoid. 

  
  


"You sure Tauros? I mean..."

  
  


Tauros laid a hand on Alex's shoulder. 

  
  


"I know, but it's time for Leena to take over and get what her mother intended for her."

  
  


The man Alex looked at the ground a minute. 

  
  
  
  


"I sure hope you're right Tauros." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next chapter with reveal everything about 'it' I think, it all depends on how long it is when I 

  
  


type it. Please do me a favor and click the review button! 


	3. 

Author's notes

  
  


Okay, I do a lot of explaining in this chapter while managing to include a good amount of B/L. 

  
  


There is ooc, get use to it. If anything is unclear or there are any mistakes please don't hesitate to 

  
  


point them out in you reviews. Also, constructive criticism is wonderful, so are suggestions 

  
  


about what I should do with the story line although I already have some of it written, but not 

  
  


typed. Which brings me to my next point, I'm very very VERY sorry for taking so long with this 

  
  


chapter, but I have a cold, marching band practice after school because we're going to be in the 

  
  


memorial day parade and my teachers are laying on a ton of homework, tests, papers and project 

  
  


that are required but they decided to cram into the last two weeks of school. Anyway, that you to 

  
  


all who reviewed. Keep up that practice and review more! I love them, they give me a reason to 

  
  


write. 

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, there I said it so if you want to try and sue me you'll LOSE!

  
  


* * *

  
  


"It's not." Leena's voice held no emotion, but shook slightly as she spoke the words. "Is it?" She 

  
  


turned to her father who nodded. 

  
  


She turned back and stared at the zoid in shock and horror. It was a zoid built like a bear, 

  
  


currently standing on all fours. The main body of it was bronze, while the armor was a deep 

  
  


indigo. It was elegant but it hurt Leena just to look at it. 

  
  


"There's a message for you when you're ready." with that Doc turned around and left Leena 

  
  


alone in the hanger with her new zoid. 

  
  


A few minutes later, who should chance by but Bit?

  
  


He looked at Leena, who was frozen to the spot. "Leena? Are you okay?" he asked. 

  
  


That's when Leena dropped to her knees. Bit immediately rushed to her side. 

  
  
  
  


He place his hands on her shoulders and then noticed the tears that were silently streaming down 

  
  


her face. 

  
  


"Leena?" he whispered into her ear. 

  
  


She whirled around and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. 

  
  


"It was my mom's Bit, it was my mom's." 

  
  


After the initial shock of the action subsided, Bit fastened one arm around her waist and used the 

  
  


other to stroke her hair in attempt to calm her down. 

  
  


"Shh... come on Leena, it's okay." 

  
  


After a few minutes Leena composed herself and was no longer crying hysterically. 

  
  


"Thanks Bit." Leena removed her arms from Bit's shoulders but he hadn't let go of her yet. 

  
  


"No problem Leena. Do you want to tell me what's going on?" his voice wasn't demanding but 

  
  


instead simply wondering if she wanted to tell him or not. 

  
  


"The zoid." Leena sniffed. "It was my mom's." She laid her head on his shoulder and leaned 

  
  


back on him. "Before she died she was working on a project with a bunch of other zoid 

  
  


scientists. They were trying to create an organoid system. They used the instincts of a bear, for 

  
  


battle instincts, and some from a dog for obedience. But the program still wouldn't work. The 

  
  


program didn't have enough intelligence and they couldn't integrate an AI program in with the 

  
  


organic components from the bear and dog. They came up with the solution of... of integrating 

  
  


human intelligence instead." At this points she stopped and took a deep breath, she shuttered and 

  
  


Bit squeezed her a little. "My mom knew she had cancer... and that she would die soon... so.. 

  
  


she...she volunteered to be the final element in the organoid project..." Leena trailed off but then 

  
  


continued. "In order to have the highest success rate with the project they put her through 

  
  


rigorous training with the zoid that they had created to place the organoid system in. This way 

  
  


she would have knowledge of the abilities of the zoid and the battle experience. But... going into 

  
  


so many zoid battles drained her energy... and it made her weaker.. so... she died sooner than 

  
  


expected." 

  
  


"Leena." Bit seemed to cram all of his remorse, sorrow, and sympathy into one word. Leena 

  
  


went ahead and cried again. It hurt. She didn't want the zoid that made her mother die. She 

  
  


knew that her mother would have died no matter what but... 

  
  


She wrapped her arms around Bit again, it felt good having him there. Bit placed his head on top 

  
  


of Leena's. He hated to admit that he was thrilled about holding Leena, especially since she was 

  
  


crying about her mom. He hated seeing her so upset. 

  
  


When Leena finally settled down she thanked Bit again for being such a good friend. 

  
  


"It's nothing Leena, really." Bit hated having her thank him for doing something he was 

  
  


somewhat enjoying even though he knew he shouldn't be. 

  
  


She began standing up. "I think I'm ready to listen to the message that dad said was in there for 

  
  


me." Bit nodded and helped her up. 

  
  


Leena bit her lip. "Could- could you wait here for me?" She seemed so afraid when she said it. 

  
  


Bit gave her one last hug. "Sure Leena." 

  
  


Then Leena walked over to the zoid, with Bit's hand on her back. 

  
  


There was no latter or any other means of climbing up. Leena laid one hand on the front arm of 

  
  


the zoid and it lowered its head to let her in. She climbed in the cockpit. It shut and the zoid 

  
  


raised its head again. 

  
  


Bit watched and hoped that Leena would be okay. 

  
  


Author's Notes 

  
  
  
  


this chapter was originally going to be longer, but I got lazy. Now, review and I will put up the 

  
  


next one as soon as I get my lazy butt in gear and type it. Also, I made up all the stuff about the 

  
  


project and Leena's mom. But if you're confused about any of it, tell me and I will try and clear 

  
  


it up for you! 


	4. 

Author's Notes

  
  


This is the next chapter earlier then usual. I got a stroke of inspiration, so I'm going to try and 

  
  


type faster. ooc, spelling mistakes, technical mistakes, please review, I think I've mention it all 

  
  


in previous chapters. 

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. But I did come up with the idea of the zoid, you'll find out the 

  
  


name later. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


While Bit was waiting for Leena he inspected the zoid. 

  
  


It had really long, sharp front claws, like blades. 

  
  


The armor was heavy, and the zoid seemed to have a great range of motion. It appeared to be 

  
  


built for more close range combat. Bit couldn't see any guns. What on earth had Doc given 

  
  


Leena this zoid for?

  
  


"Isn't it great?" Doc walked up behind Bit. 

  
  


"Yeah, but is Leena gonna be able to pilot it? Close range combat isn't her specialty." 

  
  


"That's what you think Bit." 

  
  


"Huh?" Bit stared at Doc who was looking at the zoid. 

  
  


"You're making assumptions about Leena and the zoid, which by the way is called the RaeKuma, 

Leena's mother made sure she was well trained in close range combat before she passed away, 

  
  


she hasn't practiced in a long time but she was quite good. Didn't you ever wonder why she 

  
  


doesn't usually aim? She was never fully trained in long range combat." 

  
  


Bit blinked a few times trying to absorb the new information about his team mate. 

  
  


Just then the RaeKuma lowered its head and Leena stepped out, the tear tracks were still visible 

  
  


on her face but she was smiling. 

  
  


She walked over to her dad and Bit. 

  
  


Bit asked, "Leena... are you going to be okay?" He laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at 

  
  


him and smiled. 

  
  


"Yeah Bit, I'm going to be fine." 

  
  


Doc smiled, "Come on Leena, there are some things I need to talk to you about." 

  
  


Leena turned her head toward her dad. Then she looked back at Bit. She smiled and took his 

  
  


hand from her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walking after her dad. Bit smiled as he 

  
  


looked after the girl he now knew he loved. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Earlier in the cockpit of the RaeKuma...

  
  


Leena sat and looked around at the controls, there were a good amount of them but they didn't 

  
  


look very complex. 

  
  


That's when the screen came up. 

  
  


"Mom..." Leena breathed. 

  
  


"Oh Leena." The woman on the screen was beautiful and looked somewhat like her daughter. 

  
  


It was so weird. Leena had seen pictures of her mom but they weren't like this. It seemed to 

  
  


Leena that she had seen her mom like this many times before, but couldn't place it. 

  
  


"I know that you're probably upset with me for leaving you, and mad that I had to leave earlier 

  
  


because of the RaeKuma, but I wanted to leave you something Leena, I wanted you to be proud 

  
  


of me." Leena and the image of her mother cried simultaneously. 

  
  


"So please Leena, you can pilot this zoid and bring out its full potential. I've programmed the 

  
  


computer so that it will only except you or your children as pilots. And I'm not telling you the 

  
  


password so you can change it." she joked. She looked down a moment and then back at Leena. 

  
  
  
  


"Please Leena, take the RaeKuma and become the zoid pilot I know you dreamed of being. I will 

  
  


die, but I want you to have this zoid. It's my gift to you, my legacy." She smiled through the 

  
  


tears that were pouring down her face. "Do this for me Leena." she whispered. "I love you more 

  
  


then you will ever know, my baby girl, and I'll always be proud of you." She smiled one last time 

  
  


before the screen cut out. 

  
  


Leena just sat there with tears streaming down her face until she heard a small, sympathetic roar 

  
  


from the RaeKuma. She smiled, "Well, we'll made quite the team." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Author's Notes 

  
  


Yes, that was short. And I'm kind of a conceited person so now please read how I came up with 

  
  


the name RaeKuma. 

  
  


You know how Liger is basically Lion and tIGER squeezed together? Well, I spelled "bear" 

  
  


backwards, (raeb) and then took Rae as the prefix. Kuma is the japanese word for bear that I 

  
  


looked up on my english to japanese, japanese to english online dictionary. And viola! 


	5. 

Author's Notes

  
  


Okay, I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but it's longer than most of them. And the 

  
  


next chapter might take a while, sorry! This chapter is not one of my better chapters, in other 

  
  


words I think it's bad. WARNING: this chapter contains a battle and you will soon find out I 

  
  


CAN NOT WRITE BATTLE SCENES! I'm sorry! Anyway, thank you for all of your reviews so 

  
  


far, I love knowing what people think of my story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, but the idea of the RaeKuma and the story behind it is mine. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Alright Leena, the RaeKuma is still a very experimental zoid. You'll need to wear this when 

  
  


you go into combat." Doc handed his daughter a pile of silver garments. 

  
  


Leena unfolded and inspected them. Her father smiled, "They were your mother's, I think they 

  
  


should fit you now." 

  
  


She smiled and hugged her father. "She would be proud of you." He whispered to her.

  
  


"I know." Leena replied. 

  
  


* * *

Leena examined herself in the mirror. The silver suit was nothing she would have picked out 

  
  


herself. It was a form-fitting jumpsuit, one piece with a purple zipper. There were matching 

  
  


silver gloves and boots trimmed in purple. The boots had a heal to them that her normal shoes 

  
  


didn't. There wasn't any head covering to go along with the outfit; something that Leena was 

  
  


quite happy about. And on the right side of the collar, there was a small lily with the initials LT. 

  
  


Leena's fingers brushed the small symbol, overall, she liked the outfit, mostly because it had 

  
  


belonged to her mom. 

  
  


(A/N Okay, real quick, if Leena goes shopping so much why does she usually only wear one of 

  
  


two outfits?) 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Okay, I think it's this button." Leena pressed the button. 

  
  


The RaeKuma reared up on its hind legs. Suddenly the armor on the chest and forearms slid 

  
  


away to revel an array of arsenal. 

  
  


"Leena..." Doc Tauros shook his head. The RaeKuma had a lot of special features, but was 

  
  


relatively simple to operate once you got the hang of it. 

  
  


Leena hadn't quite gotten the hang of it. 

  
  


"...you were suppose to be preparing for close-range combat!" 

  
  


Leena laughs nervously, "Oops." 

  
  


The RaeKuma roars encouragingly. It could respond to verbal commands from Leena, but when 

  
  


it came down to the spit-second decisions in battle, Leena needed to have the controls 

  
  


memorized. Which is why she was training with the RaeKuma before they went into battle. She 

  
  


was also training far away from Bit and Brad. Getting angry and frustrated because of their 

  
  


teasing would not help her learn. All it would do is waste the arsenal of the RaeKuma. 

  
  


"Alright Leena, try to put up the energy shield." 

  
  


"Okay." 

  
  


Leena pulled a lever on the side. 

  
  


"Excellent." said Doc Tauros. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


"Alright team, we have another battle tomorrow. We're up against the Delco team." 

  
  


All of the Blitz team was seated in the common area. 

  
  


'YES!' Leena thought to herself. She was anxious to take the RaeKuma into battle and test 

  
  


herself. 

  
  


Jaime began to talk about the team they were up against and strategy, but Leena was a million 

  
  


miles away. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


The Blitz team launched onto the battlefield opposite the Delco team. 

  
  


"I've got dibs on the Iron Kong!" called out Leena, she wanted a challenge and she could already 

  
  


see that the Iron Kong was well equipped with ammunition and it would be difficult to get close 

  
  


enough to do a good amount of damage. 

  
  


"Area scanned, battlefield set up, the Blitz team verses the Delco team, ready... FIGHT!" 

  
  


Brad went ahead after the Dark Horn and Bit took the Lightning Siax with the Zero Jager. Leena 

  
  


was surprised and happy at the same time, for once they had listened to her. 

  
  


"Okay Leena, you got what you wanted, now how am I going to win?" She dodged a few shots 

  
  


from the Iron Kong and then an idea came to her. 

  
  


"Okay, shield up." the RaeKuma's energy shield appeared. 

  
  


"Now, charge!" The RaeKuma began running toward the Iron Kong trusting that its warrior knew 

  
  


what she was doing. 

  
  


Whatever the other pilot had been expecting, it was definitely not a full on frontal assault, but he 

  
  


began firing at the RaeKuma anyway, thinking its pilot stupid for charging at him. To his great 

  
  


surprise the shied of the RaeKuma held and deflected all of his shots. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Leena was extremely nervous praying that the shield would hold. Closer, closer, 

  
  


closer... The RaeKuma was a few yards from the Iron Kong when it reared up on its hind legs 

  
  


and plunged its claws into the waist of the Iron Kong where Leena had assumed it would be the 

  
  


most vulnerable because there couldn't be any armor there because the zoid needed to be able to 

  
  
  
  


turn. 

  
  


A few seconds later the Iron Kong was pronounced out of the battle. So the RaeKuma carefully 

  
  


withdrew its claws from the fellow zoid. 

  
  


"What do you know, it worked." Leena stared off into space and then began celebrating, "It 

  
  


worked! No one can beat us!" The RaeKuma roared its agreement. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The young girl sat alone, an inhuman glow radiating from her, her eyes were shielded by a white 

  
  


hat. 

  
  


"Mistress, should we gather a team to do a preliminary test?" The man questing the girl had no 

  
  


such glow about him. 

  
  


"Gather them, but do not send them yet; I will decide when the time is right." 

  
  


The young girl's voice held authority despite her age. 

  
  


"Yes, Mistress." The man bowed and backed out of the room. 

  
  


The young girl looked to her left where a photograph of a woman and her young daughter was. 

  
  


The young girl smiled as the photograph burst into flames, as the flames began twisting the 

  
  


photograph into ash she laughed, soon the only piece of the photograph that could still be made 

  
  


out was that of the young girl with violet eyes and red hair. 

  
  


As this piece too gave way to the unmerciful flames, the little girl laughed, "Soon my revenge 

  
  


will be complete," The photograph was now nothing but ash and was slowly being blown away 

  
  


by a unearthly wind. 

  
  


"Very soon." 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Author's Notes 

  
  


Can you guess who the little girl is? She was in the zoids series but only in one episode which 

  
  


they never really finished, at least, I think so. Anyway, guess in your reviews and if you want I'll 

  
  


go ahead and tell you next chapter. Thank you and REVIEW! 


	6. 

Author's Notes

I'm surprised at myself. I got this done in one day. I also used up all of the space in the 

notebook I was writing in and now I have to use another one. Yes, that's right, I write out this 

story before I type it because I don't like editing on the computer. 

You are all correct, the girl is the one from the chainsaw man episode. I made her the villin 

because they never gave us any other further information about her. Thank you for all of the 

reviews! I spent ten minutes just reading over them and building my ego because you guys like 

the story! Which is how I got motivated to write this chapter. So, give me more reviews and I'll 

give you more chapters. Please?

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, get use to it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey everyone!" 

  
  


"Hi Leon!" Leena responded, slightly confused. "Why are you here?" she looked over the back of 

  
  


the couch at her brother and his team mate. 

  
  


"I can't come and visit my family and friends without a reason?" He asked. 

  
  


Then Jaime came in. "Hi Leon, Naomi, what are you guys doing here?" 

  
  


Leena looked at her brother as if to say "I told you so." 

  
  


Leon looked slightly exasperated and Naomi laughed. 

  
  


"Where's dad?" Leon asked. 

  
  


"He's where he always is, in his room playing with his models." Leena replied and then turned 

  
  


back to the TV show she had been watching. Naomi joined her and Jaime began folding laundry. 

  
  


On his way out, Leon passed Brad and Bit who were just coming into the room. 

  
  


"Hey Leon." Bit said. 

  
  
  
  


"What are you guys doing here?" asked Brad. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


"Dad is it true?" Leon questioned his father. 

  
  


"Is what true Leon?" Doc Tauros replied while playing out a battle with his zoid models. 

  
  


"That you gave Leena that zoid." Leon's tone was of urgency and seriousness. Doc however, 

  
  


shared none of his concern. 

  
  


"Yep, it's true. She's really good with it now too. You should ask her to show it to you." Doc 

  
  


had continued to play with his models and answered Leon's question without turning around to 

  
  


face him. Leon left the room, maybe he had underestimated his sister. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"This is the RaeKuma." Leena had taken Leon to the hanger to show him her new zoid. 

  
  


The RaeKuma bent its head down and Leena laid a hand on its nose. 

  
  


Leon laughed, and Leena looked at him for some explanation. 

  
  


"It does really act somewhat like a dog, I wasn't expecting it." 

  
  


Leena considered it a moment then laughed as well, "Yeah, I guess it does." 

  
  


"Dad says you're good with it." 

  
  


"Yeah, to be honest, whenever I pilot it, it's like Mom's guiding me, I guess that's ridiculous 

  
  


though." Her hand slid off and the RaeKuma lifted its head again. 

  
  


"No Leena, it isn't."

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Hey Bit!" Leon yelled up to Bit who was working on the Liger0. 

  
  


"Yeah Leon?" Bit yelled back. 

  
  


"Come down here, I need to talk to you." Bit jumped down. 

  
  


"I need you to do me a favor." Leon said. "

  
  


"Oh yeah, what is it?" Bit replied. 

  
  


"Leena doesn't remember because she was too young and she didn't bother listening, but after 

  
  


mom died we started getting phone calls from rich people who funded the project even though 

  
  


the existence of it was never known to the public. Our family, specifically Leena, had been 

  
  


awarded the RaeKuma by the executive board, they knew that that was what our mother wanted 

  
  


when she volunteered to be part of the project. Still, there were people who wanted the 

  
  


RaeKuma. They called Dad up or came to our house offering obscene amounts of money for it. 

  
  


But dad refused and put the zoid into storage. Eventually, they stopped. Forgot about it I guess. 

  
  


Now that it's out again I'm afraid that they're going to come out again. I don't know, I 've got a 

  
  


feeling that something bad is going to happen to Leena and I can't be here to watch out for her. 

  
  


So can you do it for me Bit? Promise me that you'll protect Leena." 

  
  


And Bit promised Leon what he had promised himself a long time ago. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


"You sent for me mistress?" the man knelt in front of the little girl. 

  
  


"Is the preliminary test team ready?" she asked. 

  
  


"Of course, mistress."

  
  


"Then send them." 

  
  


"Yes mistress." He bowed his head and left. 

  
  


The little girl smiled, how easy it had been to gather the remains of the backdraft group and use 

  
  


them for her won purpose. They wanted revenge on Bit and the Liger0. So she agreed to help 

  
  


destroy them if they helped her get her revenge. 

  
  


'Revenge.' she thought, 'the sweetest thing of all.'

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Author's Notes

  
  


More of the freaky little girl. I name her next chapter. And now I set myself up to have to write 

a battle scene, dang it. Don't worry, the next chapter won't be completely horrible. Just the first part, for the second part I have another little history lesson. Review! Review! Review! 


	7. 

Author's Notes

I meant to get this up on July 1st but the site was down. Anybody else finding all these glitches annoying? I'm guessing that's why chapter six only got three reviews. Anyway, I wrote the battle scene, it's bad. Oh, I named the girl from the chainsaw man episode. I named her that (yes you have to read to find out) because it's the same as my little sister's and they're actually very similar. Their hair color is about the same, and they both like torturing people. Also, I haven't seen the episode with the chainsaw man for a while so if I get some details about the little girl wrong I'm sorry. 

I'm also sorry this took so long, it's partially because I've been having a small case of writer's block. And the other part is I've been writing three other stories for my own enjoyment. One is actually an AU B/L zoids fic, but it isn't that good so I probably won't be posting it. And why am I writing all this? I have no life so I'm making all of you listen before you read the chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. 

* * *   
  


Leena woke up later than usual that morning. When she went down for breakfast she found that   
  


Leon and Naomi had already left. She was surprised to find when she went downstairs that no   
  


one was there. So she stood there a minute looking around. Two seconds later...  
  


"Leena! Come on what are you doing?" Bit ran past her, grabbing her hand and pulling her   
  


towards the hanger.   
  


"Bit? What's going on?" she asked as she ran to keep up with him.   
  


"We got a really weird message and now we're being attacked. Everyone else is already out   
  


there. I came back to get you."   
  


They reached the hanger. Bit quickly climbed aboard the Liger, who was already waiting outside   
  


in Schneider mode. Leena ran over to the RaeKuma, it lowered its head and growled at her   
  


questioningly. Leena looked down, then back up at the RaeKuma "I am not taking the time to   
  


change; I'll have to fight this one in my pajamas." She answered it as she climbed into the   
  


cockpit. As soon as she had the restraints in place the RaeKuma took off. When Leena got onto   
  


the battlefield she took a minute to analyze what was going on. Jamie was in the air taking care   
  


of two zabats; Bit had charged right into everything and was attempting to cut apart some Rev   
  


Raptors. Brad was shooting at a gun sniper on a nearby cliff. They all seemed to have things   
  


under control and there was nothing for her to do. She was going to shoot down one of the Rev   
  


Raptors since Bit had been the one who dragged her out here anyway but her plans quickly. The   
  


RaeKuma had been standing upright, an easier position for Leena to see what was going on, but   
  


now it was lying on its back with a Helcat on top of it.   
  


Leena, being quite upset that she had been caught off guard decided on the best course of action.   
  


The Helcat had pinned the RaeKuma's limbs to the ground so there wasn't much chance of   
  


getting free. Leena smiled. Whoever that piolet was they knew nothing about her zoid. "Launch   
  


the short range missiles and close the armor immediately." Leena commanded. The RaeKuma   
  


complied. The chest armor slid open, two small missiles were fired and the armor closed   
  


before they impacted the Helcat. Since the zoid was now out of commission Leena tossed it to   
  


the side. She was just about to go look for a new opponent when she spotted the Spino Sappa   
  


(okay, I've heard Spino Sappa, Spino Snapper, and Spino Sapper, anyone know which one it is?)  
  


and the little girl. The zoid had picked her up and was holding her in two cupped "hands."   
  


Leena didn't move, didn't think, she barely breathed. Why was she here? Was she real? Or was   
  


she a ghost? The little girl giggled, an eerie sound that echoed. She bounced the ball she was   
  


holding and disappeared.   
  


* * *  
  


"It was the weirdest thing, I know I saw her." Leena told the others.   
  


"Saw who?" Bit asked.   
  


"That little girl from before, the one with the Spino Sappa. Remember, with the gang of thieves   
  


that played off the chainsaw man story? I saw her on the battlefield again with the Spino Sappa."   
  


"Whatever you say Leena." said Brad.   
  


"But she was there. She was wearing a white dress and hat and had light brown hair. Why   
  


would I be making this up?" While the others continued to try and convince Leena she had been   
  


hallucination Doc went to go and make a phone call.   
  


* * *  
  


"Hey Alex, I'm sorry to bother you but Leena's been saying that she's seeing this little girl on the   
  


battlefield and-," he paused a moment.   
  


"What is it Tauros?" Alex asked.   
  


"No, it's probably nothing."   
  


"You know I don't believe in coincidences, tell me." Alex pressed the other man.   
  


"She sounded just like Rachel."   
  


There is a minute of silence from the other end, then; "I'll be right there."   
  


* * *  
  


"Everyone, this is my good friend Alex." Tauros introduced the man to the warriors of the Blitz   
  


team who welcomed him.   
  


"Thank you all, I'm here to tell you a story, because we now suspect that because of past events   
  


there are people after you, as proof of your battle this morning." He paused and took a breath, no   
  


one spoke.   
  


"I worked on the organoid project with your mother Leena." At this Leena's eyes widened, the   
  


rest of the group wasn't so affected. All of them had been briefed on the history of the   
  


RaeKuma, but no one knew more than Bit.   
  


"There was a woman named Erica who worked on the project with Lily and I. She was the   
  


original test piolet. One day we were running some tests, but something went wrong. And, she   
  


died." Once again he paused. The subject was obviously difficult for him. "It was really more   
  


through her own carelessness then anyone elses. She hadn't taken some of the safety   
  


precautions, she thought she hadn't needed to, there had been no previous problems during   
  


testing. But there was a malfunction... anyway the original zoid design was scrapped." Leena   
  


silently breathed a sigh of relief, she felt bad for Erica but she would have never been able to   
  


piolet the RaeKuma again if she knew that someone had died in it.   
  


Alex continued, "It was really no one's fault, but her daughter, Rachel didn't see it that way. She   
  


was angry sand wanted someone to blame, so she blamed the only person she knew. Your mom   
  


Leena. The project was top secret and Lily was in charge of most of the family relations, if any   
  


of your people needed to work late Lily was the one who called them. Lily had visited Rachel   
  


many times because they scheduled tests at all different times. So Rachel blamed Lily. She was   
  


young, and as smart as she was it just made sense to her. Lily was the one who told her about her   
  


mom's death, Lily was responsible. The thing was, Rachel was sick in the hospital. She had   
  


always been a frail girl and after she contracted pneumonia, she died not long after her mother.   
  


This is a picture of her."   
  


He took a picture from his jacket and held it out for the Blitz team to see. Leena gasped "That's   
  


her! That's the girl I keep seeing!"  
  


"Hold on, how do you know all this?" Jamie asked.   
  


Alex tucked the photograph back into his jacket. "Because," He said, "Erica was my wife, and   
  


Rachel was-is my daughter."   
  


* * * 

Author's Notes

Did anyone expect to see Alex again? I didn't expect to put him in again but I needed someone to tell why the little girl was after Leena, and I will be explaining further if you don't understand. Really sorry this took so long. Anyway review if you can! 


	8. 

Author's Notes

Thank you to all those that reviewed! Here's the next chapter. You can all rejoice in the fact that I have decided on how to end this fic. You can all feel really disappointed when I say I have no clue how to get it to that point. So the next chapter will probably take away. But this fic is coming to an end, rejoice or cry. This chapter really has very little purpose which is why I got it out so quickly! So enjoy.   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, in case you've forgotten since the last chapter when I mentioned it.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * * 

Leena sat alone on the floor of the hanger facing her zoid. A somber expression graced her   
  


features while thoughts turned in her head. After their conversation her father had offered Alex a   
  


room for the time being and Alex had accepted it.   
  


Leena hugged her knees to her chest. Things seemed so different now. Her world had been   
  


fixing itself, and now it was falling apart again. That family had been completely torn apart by   
  


the attempted creation of that zoid. Her zoid.   
  


The RaeKuma laid down. Leena smiled. She could see why the RaeKuma was so special. The   
  


zoid itself was practically perfect; but to Leena the zoid had become a friend. She put out her   
  


hand and touched the tip of the nose of the zoid, but then drew it back.   
  


What if Rachel had lived? Would things be how they were, or different? It was odd, she and   
  


Rachel were so similar, except for the fact that Leena had and older brother. 'In fact,' Leena told   
  


herself mentally, 'if she had lived we would be about the same age.'   
  


Bit had been watching her from the shadows. It was horrible what Leena was going through.   
  


She never did anything to deserve any of it. He wished he could help her... but besides the one   
  


time when she had confided in him about the RaeKuma and her mother, they had never really   
  


talked. They had gotten upset and chased each other around over food. That had been the way   
  


they communicated. And somehow, Bit didn't think it would make her feel better to discover he   
  


stole her newest batch of cookies.   
  


Bit then hear growls coming from the Liger. He made frantic motions for the Liger to remain   
  


quiet but it seemed the Liger didn't feel like changing its normal routine and listening to Bit. He   
  


growled agin which translated to something like this; Quit spying on her from the shadows and   
  


talk to her you idiot!   
  


Bit took a quick glance at Leena who, luckily, had not been shaken from her reverie by the   
  


Liger's growls.   
  


"I can't." Bit whispered back to his zoid, "And since when am I an idiot? I'm your piolet!"   
  


The Liger growls back; Let's not get into that right now. If you're not going to go and talk to her   
  


you might as well leave. I'm in top condition so you have no reason to be in here.   
  


Bit looked uncomfortable; it was obvious he didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to risk   
  


embarrassment and talk to Leena.   
  


"Fine, I'll go." Bit said after a few moment. The Liger looked satisfied. Well, as satisfied as a   
  


machine can look. Bit took a deep breathe and walked over to where Leena was sitting.   
  


"Hey." He said as he sat down a foot away from her, "Are you okay?" Her expression seemed to   
  


be amused, but lost none of its sadness. She was still sating out into space, as if in a waking   
  


dream. Which by now had probably turned into a nightmare.   
  


"You really want to know the answer to that question?" She finally said. He said nothing, he   
  


couldn't find the words, but she took his continued presence as confirmation. She sighed, and   
  


her gaze shifted down to the floor.   
  


"Two people died for this zoid Bit, who am I to deserve to piolet it?" Her words shocked him.   
  


How could she doubt herself? As far as he was concerned she was one of the most deserving   
  


people on the planet. And she had more than proven her skills with the zoid over the past few   
  
  
  


weeks.   
  


"Leena, how can you think that? One of these people died so you could have this zoid, no one   
  


else." She turned and looked at him, "But what about Rachel? Her mother died for this zoid too. 

And because of the grief of losing her mother she gave up on life too." Leena shook her head   
  


back and forth slowly, "I didn't know them, yet I'm using the zoid that cost them their lives?   
  


Who am I to them? Who am I?"  
  


"You're not thinking of giving up the RaeKuma are you? Your mother's consciousness is in   
  


there! How can you think it would accept any piolet but you?" Through all the sadness and   
  


confusion she was going through, one thought managed to make its way across Leena's mind,   
  


'Never play guessing games with Bit.' She told herself.   
  


"Rachel and Erica are gone now. There isn't anything we can do for them and giving up the   
  


RaeKuma can't help." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She moved her gaze from the   
  


floor to him. He stared back at her. The helplessness and confusion in her eyes was   
  


overwhelming.   
  


"Leena..." He pulled her into a hug, and she clung to him.   
  


"I think I'm losing myself Bit." She whispered, he whispered back to her "Don't worry Leena,   
  


I'll find you, promise."   
  


Leena found comfort in those words and allowed herself to lay her head on his shoulder and   
  


close her eyes and relax a minute, but her thoughts moved faster than ever.   
  


'Why is it I always feel better when Bit's around?' She pondered. 'It must be like that old   
  


saying, "Misery loves company."'   
  


'And you love Bit Cloud.' Her eyes fluttered open. Where had that thought come from?  
  


* * *   
  


She sighed. She was alone. She had people to do her bidding for now, but that would end and   
  


she would forever be alone.   
  


Lily Tauros had taken her family. And now her daughter would pay. Leena. She envied the   
  


girl. Leena had everything she wanted, a family, a home, people who loved her, and a future.   
  


She felt empty and sad. But ghosts shed no tears.   
  


She sought her only comfort in her thoughts of revenge.   
  


Soon Leena's world would be destroyed, everything she knew would crumble, and she would   
  


feel the pain that she, Rachel, had already endured.   
  


Her gaze fell to a photo taken of Leena and the RaeKuma during the preliminary tests.   
  


"Your time is coming."   
  


* * * 

Author's Notes 

Please review and tell me the zoid from the chainsaw man episode. I only got one response to that question last time. So now it's Spino Zappa, Spino Sappa, Spino Snapper, or Spino Sapper. Can you please tell me which one to use? 

Also, I'm happy to email people when I update.   
  



	9. 

Author's Notes

I could apologize a million times for taking so long with the chapter, but that would delay your reading it further, so I won't. There were many problems writing this chapter, but I managed to finish it, but if it's any consolation to the length of time it took to get this out, I typed it and posted it the same day I finished writing it. Anyway, according to my wonderful reviewers, (Thank you all so much!) The term is Spino Sappa, so that is the one I'll be using. 

One more chapter after this. I hope to finish it within a month.   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, or any of the characters on it.   
  
  
  


* * *   
  


Over the next week, the Blitz team didn't accept any challenges. They prepared in case of an   
  


attack from Rachel.   
  


But Leena knew, she knew that Rachel wasn't coming for her yet. But she felt a sense of   
  


foreboding, a feeling that changed the next Sunday morning...  
  


That morning Leena awoke with an acute sense of danger. She knew she would battle Rachel   
  


that day. And only one of them could win.   
  


She took her time getting dressed in her battle suit. As she did her fingers brushed the   
  


embroidered lily with her mother's initials.   
  


"Help me." Leena whispered a plea for strength she hadn't realized she lacked until recently.   
  


Leena took a deep breath to steady her nerves and went to go get breakfast.   
  


The other members of the Blitz team were surprised to see Leena suited up for battle when she   
  


came for breakfast. Although the past week she had been behaving unusual, for her at least. She   
  


had seemed grimly determined, and rather sad, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.   
  


"Uh, Leena? Why are you ready for a battle before breakfast?" Bit asked from the table where   
  


he was waiting for the breakfast Jamie was preparing.   
  


"Rachel's coming today." Leena said. The rest of them looked puzzled by her statement. Then   
  


Alex walked up behind Leena.   
  


"So she's coming? Will this be the end then?" he asked, his voice almost wistful.   
  


Leena turned to look at him, "I wish I knew." she said.   
  


"Should we get ready for an attack?" Bit asked.   
  


Leena shook her head back and forth slowly. "No, we can take our time."   
  


She looked out the window. "She's waiting."   
  
  
  


***  
  


Rachel waited patiently in the cockpit of the Spino Sappa. She was flanked by two of her   
  


servants in matching warsharks. Other than that she had brought a few Rev Raptors and a Saber   
  


Fang without pilots. But Rachel smiled.   
  


This was it.   
  


She would avenge her mother.   
  


There was no way she could lose.   
  


***  
  


The Blitz team stood to face Rachel and her forces.   
  


There was no judge, no signal, no one to say "go," so they stood there and waited for their   
  


opponents to make the first move.   
  


Leena had to remind herself to breathe. She had never battled for anything but the game before.   
  


Now she was battling for her life. She didn't think the others realized that fact, except Alex.   
  


The Spino Sappa opened to reveal Rachel.   
  


"What the?" Leena heard the voice over the com link. She knew that they all could see Rachel   
  


too. She raised one arm glowing eerily white and pointed to Leena and the RaeKuma.   
  


Leena gulped; she understood. She had the RaeKuma take a step forward to show it.   
  


Rachel wanted to fight her and her alone. Only one of them could win. But how do you defeat   
  


that which is dead?  
  


The cockpit of the Spino Sappa closed and it took one step closer to the RaeKuma.   
  


"Attack." Leena said to the others through the com link. "Just leave Rachel to me."   
  


"Leena are you sure you want to do that? You'd have a better chance if-"  
  


"No." Leena interrupted Jamie. "This is my fight."  
  


The she turned off all communication systems so none of them could protest or interrupt her.   
  


Both sides seemed to begin fighting at the same time. But the RaeKuma and the Spino Sappa   
  


stood still in the midst of the chaos for a moment, as if they were showing respect in advance to   
  


the fact that for one of them this would be the end.   
  


Leena, still one to act impulsively, struck first. But the blade of the Spino Sappa not only met her   
  


claw but made an attempt to slice the RaeKuma with its other blade. As a result the RaeKuma   
  


had to rear up on two legs to counter it.   
  


Leena seized the moment to fire a few missiles at the Spino Sappa. However, throwing stones at   
  


it would have been more effective. The Spino Sappa's armor being reinforced by Rachel's   
  


ghostly powers.   
  


They began a deadly dance of dodging, swiping, shooting, and shielding. Neither giving an inch.   
  


The rest of the Blitz team was having its own problems. Every time they took a zoid down it was   
  


somehow repaired and ready to battle again, courtesy of Rachel's doing. The Blitz team although   
  


winning easily at first soon slowed and began retaining more damage and losing more ammo.   
  


***  
  


Inside Doc Tauros and Alex watched the battle on the screen. Neither of them could say   
  


anything. Alex dug his nails into his palms.   
  


His daughter was making a huge mistake and he couldn't do anything. But he had to get through   
  


to her. He had to make her understand.   
  


He squeezed his eyes shut. He loved his child, but he could never bring her back. She had to go   
  


join her mother, and he had to help her.   
  


He turned on his heals and left the room.   
  
  
  


***   
  


Leena's breath was coming short and ragged. The Spino Sappa enhanced with Rachel's abilities   
  


had been too much for her. Nothing she had done had affected it.   
  


Then, somehow, Rachel had used the flat sides of the Spino Sappa's blades and flipped the   
  


RaeKuma over.   
  


Now it was laying on its side, one of the Spino Sappa's blades at its neck holding it down.   
  


"I have been waiting for this a long time Leena." It didn't matter that all of her com systems   
  


were turned off, Rachel's voice echoed in her cockpit anyway.  
  


"Now you will feet the agony I have suffered with for so long. Lily took everything from me.   
  


Now I will repay the favor to you. Goodbye."   
  


Leena closed her eyes. This would be the end. She would never she her family of friends again.   
  


But she might be able to see her mother again.   
  


Rachel got ready to fire. Her hand squeezed the trigger...   
  


The blast went out, but instead of hitting the RaeKuma, it caught the jeep that had driven in front   
  


of it.   
  


The jeep burst into flames and its driver was thrown a few feet a way.   
  


The cockpit of the Spino Sappa opened. Rachel stood there, fists clenched. A tear could just be   
  


seen below the rim of her hat.   
  


"Daddy." she cried. The Spino Sappa's blades had gone back into place and the zoid seemed to   
  


be fading. The zoids that had been held together by Rachel now fell apart leaving the Blitz team   
  


confused. The RaeKuma stood up and shook itself.   
  


Rachel was in shock. The only family she had left had been taken away by her.  
  


She looked down letting a few more tears fall.   
  


That was it. Now Leena would suffer and she would die. And this time, she wouldn't take any   
  


risks.   
  


The little girl began glowing more fiercely. Soon where there had once been a ghost girl and   
  


Spino Sappa there was now a glowing ball of silver energy floating in the air. The ball hung   
  


there, then, suddenly, rushed toward and seeped into the cockpit of the RaeKuma.   
  


For the briefest of moments, panic and worry forgot themselves, and all was silent and still.   
  


***

Author's Notes

Does that count as a cliffhanger? Once again, I'm sincerely sorry this took so long and thanks so much to all of you who have put up with me and reviewed!


	10. 

Author's Notes

Okay, I'm sorry this took so long. You see, I was originally going to finish the story with this chapter, but then it started to take longer and longer and finally I decided it would just be better to split it into two parts, not that I have the other one done or anything but. . . 

Disclaimer: Has been posted in every chapter. But I claim no legal rights to zoids or any of its characters. 

  
  


***

There was nothing they could do. 

  
  


They were helpless. 

  
  


And being helpless was not something Bit Cloud too to well. 

  
  


It had been two weeks since their battle with Rachel. Alex had been taken to the hospital and 

  
  


had been treated for a concussion and a broken arm as well as a few minor burns. He had been 

  
  


lucky, within two days he had woken up. 

  
  


But Leena had not. 

  
  


They had taken her to the hospital as well, but the doctors had no clue what was wrong with her. 

  
  


She checked out fine. Her breathing was normal, her pulse, heartbeat, everything was fine. But 

  
  


she wouldn't wake up. She was trapped in some kind of eternal nightmare. 

  
  


Since there was nothing they could do for her at the hospital they had taken her back home and 

  
  


set her up with an IV drip in the med room. But she had to be monitored constantly or else she 

  
  


would try to rip the IV out. 

  
  


They were all troubled, all worried, all frustrated because they couldn't do anything but wait, 

  
  


and hope. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


She was fighting. She was fighting hard. 

  
  


But she would win eventually, because no matter how hard she fought, she was still just mortal. 

  
  


She had already managed to gain complete control of her body. Pity someone kept putting that 

  
  
  
  


needle back in. Without it, she would have an easier time getting into her mind, starvation and 

  
  


dehydration would do that to a person. 

  
  


No matter. She was still mortal. And all mortals had fears and insecurities. Soon she would be 

  
  


able to fully make her way into the violet eyed piolet's mind, and then she would know hers. 

  
  


And then... Oh the havoc she could reek. The torture she could inflict on her mind. 

  
  


Yes... her revenge would be sweet. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


She had to fight. She couldn't give up. She had to get back to them. 

  
  


But she was tired, so tired from shielding her mind. From blocking Rachel's entrance. 

  
  


She wanted to rest....to sleep...

  
  


For a moment her mind drifted a little.

  
  


And that was all Rachel needed. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bit Cloud sat by the bedside of Leena Tauros. She was pale. Her face was expressionless. She 

  
  


looked as one dead. But she wasn't, thank god she wasn't. 

  
  


There was nothing he could do. He had promised to protect her, promised to find her, but he 

  
  


couldn't do either. The only battle left was an unseen one, hidden deep withing her mind. The 

  
  


most important battle she would ever have to fight and he couldn't help her with it. 

  
  


"Good luck Leena." He whispered. "If you need me I'll be here." 

  
  


He got up and began to walk out of the room. But he turned around at the door, "Don't forget 

  
  


that okay?" 

  
  


There was no response. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


First there was darkness. All around her was cold, unfeeling blackness that seethed despair. 

  
  


Then, slowly, there came to be a little light, just enough so she could see her hand. Then there 

  
  


was the sound of a little girl laughing. The sound bounced around in the blackness and echoed in 

  
  


her ears. 

  
  


The laugh brought forth the mirrors. She was surrounded by them and while they intensified the 

  
  


light, seeing the images they held made her wish for the blackness again. Every moment in her 

  
  


life she had been scared played before her eyes. Every time she had hurt someone. Every time 

  
  


she had made a mistake. Every time she had felt guilt. Every time she had been hurt. Running 

  
  


to play with Leon and being left in the dust. The news of her mother's death. Losing her best 

  
  


friend. Breaking one of her dad's models. Blowing money on stupid things. Leaving her school 

  
  


to become a full-time zoid piolet. Yelling at Bit. And being knocked out in battles first, again... 

  
  


and again....and again. 

  
  


She cried, but every tear fueled the mirrors to produce more memories of sorrow and hurt. 

  
  


And the darkness began to consume her. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alex stared down at the girl his daughter hated so much. The girl who was fighting for her life 

  
  


and Rachel's salvation. 

  
  


"I know you're there Rachel." He said suddenly. "The others don't seem to have figured out 

  
  


what you've done, but I know."

  
  


He paused a moment, as if waiting for a reply. "Leave her Rachel, she is not the cause of your 

  
  


suffering." 

  
  


He seemed to be waiting for an answer. But none came. 

  
  
  
  


BAM! He slammed his fist down hard on the side table. 

  
  


"Rachel I am your father and you will listen to me!" He screamed. But tears began to fill his 

  
  


eyes and spilled down his face. He had lost his daughter and now because of his daughter the 

  
  


same thing would happen to his friend. 

  
  


"Please," The plea came out barely a whisper. "I thought I would die after you and your mother 

  
  


left me. Now I will do everything I can to spare someone else the pain I've been through." 

  
  


He silently left the room. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


She was beyond tears, beyond pain. She floated silently in the black abyss. There was nothing 

  
  


left. No one cared. She was worthless. What was the reason to live?

  
  


A child's laugh rang out in the nothingness. The laugh was as cold as it was gleeful and radiated 

  
  


fear into the hearts of those who heard it. 

  
  


But the only ears it fell upon were already dead to fear, pain, love, happiness, joy and sorrow. 

  
  


Existence itself was but a chore. 

  
  


"I've done it." The small girl materialized, a smirk played at the corners of her mouth. "It was 

  
  


difficult, but I have taken my revenge. I have broken you!" She laughed once more. 

  
  


Leena just waited. Her end would come soon. And she was ready to embrace it. There was 

  
  


nothing left for her. There never had been anything for her. She had built up a fantasy world 

  
  


around her to protect her heart from the truth. But now that world was shattered and lay in a pile 

  
  


of dust at her feet. No one loved her. No one cared. They'd all be happier now with her gone. 

  
  


But the emptiness that filled her was sharing the space with something else, an emotion she 

  
  


could place. It tore at her. She wanted the end but knew she couldn't leave, not yet. She reached 

  
  
  
  


out, trying to find something to settle herself, ro perhaps to prove that the nothingness was real. 

  
  


Another hand grabbed hers. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bit Cloud sat quietly next to the bed of a girl lying motionless as she had for more than a week. 

  
  


"I'm sorry." He said. He raised his eyes from the floor to look at her face. 

  
  


"I said I would find you, because you thought you were losing yourself. But I couldn't do it. I 

  
  


couldn't protect you. Now I 've lost you completely." 

  
  


"Please come back Leena." He slipped his hand in hers. 

  
  


Then the world shifted. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Author's Notes

TA DA! I just felt like saying that. The next chapter will be the last chapter. I know what's going to happen, it's just that I have to find the time and energy to write it. Anyway, REVIEW! Reviews are good things. When readers review, authors write then update. When authors update readers are happy and review. When readers review, well you get it. 


End file.
